


Not Just Another Day

by kronette



Category: The Brittas Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday was a day like any other. She got up, she went to work, she went home, she went to bed. The only difference was that today she met her boss; the new manager of the Leisure Centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another Day

Monday was a day like any other: she got up, she went to work, she went home, she went to bed.

The only difference was that today she met her boss; the new manager of the Leisure Centre. Upon first glance, Gordon Brittas was an ambitious, petty, crass, oblivious, know-it-all bureaucrat.

On second and third glance, Mr. Brittas was an oblivious, insensitive, dedicated, caring, know-it-all bureaucrat.

The next time Laura cared to look, Brittas was more a friend than a boss. She was able to talk to him and he would listen, even if he didn't always grasp the subtle meaning behind her words.

Oblivious to the end, it took four and a quarter years, innumerable disasters, a cheating wife, two quiet divorces, shared meals and long talks before Gordon finally understood.

As Laura pulled away from the kiss, she couldn't help but smile at the gobsmacked look on Gordon's face. "Do you understand now?" she asked quietly as she toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Gordon was slightly out of breath, his arms tight around her waist as if he was afraid she would fall off of his lap or disappear in a puff of smoke. His expression slowly transformed to one of awe, and happiness, and contentment. "I'm not sure, Laura," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "You know how bad I am at interpreting subtle nuances. I'm afraid I'm going to require further study."

Her smile widened as she gazed down at him fondly. "Will you, now?" She tutted. "I did have plans for this evening, but I suppose I can alter them."

She let out a small sound of surprise as Gordon shifted her on his lap, drawing her closer. His kiss was infinitely more tender than her fierce one and sent warmth curling throughout her entire body.

When they broke apart, it was Laura who was trembling and out of breath.

"If your plans involved spending the night…with me," Gordon added unnecessarily, revealing his nervousness. "Then there's no need to change them."

She trailed a finger along his jaw, feeling the rough patch of skin from a scar. She bent down to kiss it, then continued pressing her lips against his skin until she reached his ear. "I have no expectations for tonight, Gordon," she murmured, not wanting to push him. "We'll do whatever you're comfortable doing and that includes doing nothing at all."

"I don’t deserve you, Laura." His grip on her tightened as if by reflex, then relaxed. "I didn't – it didn't feel like this. Before."

She'd learned to interpret 'Brittas-speak' a long time ago and a look at his face confirmed it: he was comparing what he felt now with what he'd felt for his ex-wife. "Is it a good feeling or a bad one?" she prompted him, gently guiding him to the answers he already knew.

"Good," he confirmed immediately. "Very good."

She was captivated by his eyes; they were darkening, turning a rich caramel brown. "Is it stronger or weaker?"

"Stronger," he breathed as his hands stroked up her back. "Like it's taken over every cell in my body."

Her eyes closed as he kissed her throat, her hands gripping his shoulders as he hit a sensitive spot. "Why do you think it feels different?" she asked softly, needing him to make the connections himself.

He breathed against her neck for a long moment and she was afraid she'd finally pushed him too far. Her heart fluttered as he pulled back from her neck, his expression sober though the desire was still strong in his eyes. "One of the first things I did after the divorce was sell the entire bedroom set. I couldn't look at it without being reminded of the betrayal. I certainly couldn't sleep in that bed - our marriage bed - without wondering if she'd had other men in it." His gaze slipped away from hers to stare at the far wall. "I had to face my faults as a husband during the divorce and you were there to help me through that dark time. This isn't gratitude, Laura, though I am grateful you stuck by me," he was quick to add. "I don’t know anyone else who would have had the patience."

His eyes changed color again, this time to a gold-flecked dark green, and they reflected the one emotion she'd been waiting for all these months. "You are not just a friend, Laura Lancing; you are my best friend and I've fallen in love with you." He guided her down to kiss her softly, then murmured against her lips, "I love you."

The rush of tears nearly blinded her, but she returned his kiss with the full force of her emotions. "I'm so glad to hear it," she whispered, "Because I've been in love with you for a few months now."

He laced their fingers together. "Stay with me, Laura."

No pet names. No _my darling_ or _my love_ or _lovey_. **_Laura_**. Her heart was light as he led her into the bedroom.


End file.
